1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving amount controller for controlling a driving amount of a target system (for example, the opening of a throttle valve) by way of the output of a motor.
2. Description of Background Art
The output of an engine in a motorcycle or a four-wheel vehicle is, in general, controlled by use of a throttle grip or an accelerator pedal. More specifically, the output of the engine is determined by regulation according to the turning amount of the throttle grip or the step-in amount of the accelerator pedal.
Ordinarily, a throttle valve is connected to a motor and a return spring, and the regulation of the opening is conducted by a method in which the throttle valve is energized in the valve opening direction by the motor and is energized in the valve closing direction by the motor and the return spring.
Since the opening of the throttle valve is regulated through the motor and the return spring as above-mentioned, a response delay may sometimes be generated in the control of the opening of the throttle valve (and in the actual engine output corresponding thereto) in response to the operation of the throttle grip or the accelerator pedal. There have been proposed a variety of devices for coping with such a response delay (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-216206, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 61-106934, and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-307797.
However, each of the devices disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-216206, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 61-106934, and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-307797, have room for improvement as to a response performance and/or an erroneous deviation in the control of the opening of a throttle valve.